Breckenridge
by nightgrl23
Summary: A Twilight/Rizzoli and isles mash up. It'll start up with twilight and most of it will be R and I. Its set after Breaking Dawn and Last episode of R&I. A old tell will drive one family to beat the volturi while Jane and Maura go through troubling times. Both families find themselves meeting the other in horrifying way.


It has been months that Volturi didn't come to pick a fight. Cullen family days has been full of wonder. Before their eyes Renesmee had aged to a young adult proved easy for her. As for her abilities , they have moved on to another level. Both of her parents told her several things before leaving . Edward went first."Enjoy life and get not so perfect scores every once awhile." Bella smiles at him. then looks at her beloved daughter. "We will be watching out for you. When the time comes for you to marry, just tell us. " Young woman looks at her with shock. "How?" Bella kiss her head. "Moms know everything. Give Jacob our love." Bella and Edward walks out of her room.

Even as time moved on , Jacob and Renesmee grown closer. Love bloom from with can suddenly live without the other. Imprinting bound them for all Eternity. For her, it meant that Jacob can command her to do just about anything. She needs it more than can be said. For Jacob, it's something he can't explain. How could he even love her more? On this day, they had planned time away. Both of them are blind to what will happen in days and months to come.

For hours this lone figure stands on tip of the snowy figure is dress in the finest clothes. Some jewelry is on his neck. On his fingers ,several rings tell of his significance. As for his face, its taunt white. Red eyes flashes in the sun. He can only smile because coming soon things will balance of life will be shifted once more. And he has a plan in mind. To the wind , he says, "The time has come for power of the Volutri." Nightly wind blows hard in his direction. And so he vanish along with the wind's current.

The voice called out from somewhere inside my head. It said. "Command me." In an instant I knew who it is. It's her, Renesmee. She calls out again. only this time its with a need of a born babe. "Command me, please." Jacob sighs. Then calls for her. "Nessie." Renesme shows up on the beach in minutes. Jacob refuse to turn around. The newly couple had retired to this place twice since Volturi left them and rest of the family alone.

Back at Cullen's family cabin, Several family members are home. Esme walks through the widen hall to the family room. She sees her husband standing close to the window. Dawn is approaching. Knowing it's her, the not always serious man says something romantic. "I've always thought that dawn should have come forth by the wave of your hand. I know that I do. " Woman behind him smiles and replies. "Who can refuse the love in my my heart?"

Then there is silence that can break most men. He waits for her to say it. And when she didn't, Slender man fist balled up tightly. And Esme speaks quietly. You should have told them."Esme says to Carlisle. Carlisle turns around. "You're right. After telling the rest of the family, such thing shouldn't have to burdened on young Renesmee." Her hand enter his in understanding. Several other. hands touch his shoulder,arms and back at the same time. he know who they belong to. Bella,Edward,Alice and Emmett stands there with the couple. Edward nods at Carlisle. "Tell her and perhaps she will choose wisely for our future."Bella speaks. "You should , but given the nature of her destiny, I will tell her. Edward will tell Jacob. You can give both of them the details."Carlisle nods. He turns back toward the window.

Jacob turns toward his love. He says, "I command you to fall in love with me more."Renesmee smiles. She sees look on his face that changed in an instant. It worries her. "You can't seem to calm down. Why?" Jacob shakes his head after being found out. "Last night I felt you leave my side more than once." Young woman reaches for him. He takes her hand and sighs. "I don't want you to die." As he says this, she feels weak in her body. Strong arms hold her up."I'll Die?" He replies "I assumed that is what Carlisle told the family. last week." Nessie push him from her. "What did you hear? "Nothing other than your name and all of them turn to me as I was looking for you." "Jacob,so this is what you worry about. Do I need to tell you that being part Vampire does come with some consequences again? "Wait a minute..."Jacob suddenly realizes she got him and laughs. " I don't need to worry about you." As her hand runs through his blacken hair, she says,"It's good that you do. I worry about you too." There is a moment of need. A kiss is filled with such tenderness. As the kiss breaks, both is left breathless."We should go back,Jacob."

The drive back home is met with nearly get a speeding ticket after his emotions propel him to drive pass the speed limit. He catches himself and slows down to 5 mph over forty. Renesmee looks out the window. Her new perception of trees cause her to smile. Jacob voice deepens as he speaks."We are here." They abandon the BMW SUV at a closed shop. Doors open and close quickly. Jacob didn't want to distress her as they take a step toward the forest. So he issues a challenge. "I'll race you to the cabin." Renesmee looks at him. "Okay. If I win, your next command has to surprise me." "Fine. If i win Nessie, no more I told you so's. On your mark..." Renesmee raises her eyebrows and says, "Get set..." Before he could say go, she is gone. "Cheater!" He laughs after her in hurry. Once out of sight,he turns into a wolf.

They are neck to neck early. Jacob strong body allows him an inch ahead of her. 'Not so fast', thinks his love. she lifts one foot from the earth the the other lightly. Her change is strategy puts her ahead. Home is closing in soon. Things around them changed as result of such speed. Faster they go until an object stands in their way. It's Bella who stands there ahead of them. "Renesmee." Race is halted. Jacob transform back to human form. "Jacob , Edward need to see you after properly dressed.

"Mother?"Bella turns to her daughter. "Have I ever tell you how much I love you?" Young woman smiles. "All the time." "Don't forget that as I tell you what has been hidden from you.""Hidden?" Bella turn toward the opening. "Come." She reaches for Renesmee's hand. Once hand in hand, Bella explains. "I was told a tell. I assume it was a myth. Your father assume that as well. Then it was explained as truth. Your grand Carlisle said he once thought it was fabricated until he searched for the truth. " Mother, what truth?" "Every few thousand of years, a half breed Vampire must bite a worthy successor to lead the rest of us into the future."

Bella lets go of her hand as she feels anger. " Why me,why not the Volturi?" Her mother explains on. "Volturi was started on that principle. The leader would make sure that the world doesn't fear us. Instead power consumed it. ' We are the top of the food chain,' He said.' Human death doesn't matter as their blood is ours for the taking.' And its the reason Carlisle left. Why, you?... You are the reason Volturi can fear the future."


End file.
